1. Field
Example embodiments relate to marketplace analysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Online marketplaces have been emerging for the last two decades. Online marketplaces, such as eBay, Amazon, and Yahoo have provided an arena to purchase and advertise various products and services. For example, billions of dollars are now being spent per year on online advertising, and there seems to be no end to the growth of the Internet or online advertising.
Although companies have achieved great success through online marketplaces, the scale of large online marketplaces makes them difficult to analyze and manage efficiently. For example, one tradeoff can be the complexity of determining pricing and potential revenue derived from an online advertisement. Another complexity can be understanding a structure of a marketplace and how various marketplaces may be interrelated. This is especially difficult, considering structure of an online marketplace may constantly change in unpredictable ways. Because of the abovementioned complexities and other issues that make analyzing and managing of online marketplaces difficult, users and operators of such marketplaces would benefit from an effective framework for analyzing and managing online marketplaces.